A Quest For Redemption
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: A sequel to Quest Of The Heart. this takes place eight years after Adam marries Evil-Lyn. The Evil Lords escape the ring they were held in and the New Empress of Evil has to chose to hide and let them be or Quest to find her redemption Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

-*-.

*****************************A Quest Of Redemption ***************************************

-  
Author's note I don't own anything of He-man and the MOTU other than action figures . This is a sequel to Quest of the Heart, and once again The SorceressQueen was kind enough to let me use her OC Lady Damani who is the main character in this story. For those who haven't read Quest of the Heart note Etheria is Horde free and many of She-ra's friends are helping out on Eternia.

Chapter 1

It's been eight years since Adam and Lyn married and for the most part Eternia was at peace. It was now fall and Dark Damani, the Empress of Evil, was spending the day at the queen's spa with her best friend Hawk, the two lovely ladies were relaxing as big beefy men gave them full body massages. Once done they helped each other shower off the oil,anyone who had seen them would have needed a cold shower as the two helped get the oil off the others unreachable spots. *-

As they got dressed, Damani went to put on her crystal skull ring when it shattered. A bright light filled the room and out of the light arose three figures, but before they could make out who they were they were gone. Damani looked nervous because she knew she had trapped King Hiss, Skeletor, and Hordak in her ring. What she didn't know was what would happen if the ring broke, would they die or be freed. Hawk saw her in distress and hugged her in concern, Damani smiled at her friend returning the hug and said "Don't worry about me I am the Empress of Evil after all."*-

Hawk laughs saying "Yeah but you're not that evil and you're my best friend, so of course I worry about you."*-

Damani smiles and hugs her friend one more time before saying bye and the two fly off, with Dark Damani ridding her sky-sled. Meanwhile at Snake Mt. the three figures appear. Hordak, Hiss, and Skeletor quickly reclaim Snake Mt., they released all Damani's prisoners and destroyed her magic clone warriors. Many of her prisoners joined the evil lords, however two snakewomen left to try to stop Damani from returning. The snake women Boa and Annieconda flagged her down and convinced her to run, as they made their escape they ran into Faker. To their shock the normally dumb dark magic copy of He-man didn't turn them in but smiled and said " Empress Damani, Boa, and Annieconda come with me if you want to live."*-

The women were in awe as he became their bulldozer plowing through snakemen and Hordesmen, he smashed his way past every obstacle even Skeletor couldn't stop him. Dark Damani was confused since Skeletor had created Faker to be loyal to him, but Faker said she gave him power that stabilized him and let him think clearly for himself. Now he chooses to serve as her shield. Soon they lose the villainous tail and slip away. Dark Damani decides to go to the one place she might go and not be attacked on sight, the home of her best and only friend Hawk, the village of Avion. Faker gets his pet serpintaurs, flying snakelike creatures, the snakewomen can easily ride theirs but Faker has to hold Dark Damani on theirs. She decides to thank him by subtly grinding on him, with an evil smile.*-

When they finally got to Avion it was dusk, thanks to Hawk being the one on duty they weren't blown out of the sky. Damani explained what was going on and was let into the village. Stratos came over and noticed Faker looked different somehow, as they talked he became aware Faker was smarter than he had ever been kinder too. when asked about it Faker said it was the magic energy Lady Damani gave him, unlike Skeletor who focused it on brute force and destructive power Damani let the power fuel him evenly. This allowed him to grow stable and develop his mind.*-

In the morning Faker awoke to Damani laying on one side of him nude while Hawk was on the other naked as a Jay bird, he blushed as he noticed he was too. He also noticed he was a light tan instead of the blue his skin usually was. When he got up to look in the mirror the two women awoke, they both smiled and kissed then called for him to come back and join them. They turned to see him and jaw dropped, he looked like a red haired Adam only not as big in some places. The three spend the rest of the morning in bed, by noon the two women can barly stand while Faker has a huge grin he can't seem to get rid of.*-

A little while later Adam shows up on Cringer (Cringer is now the size of Battlecat and a cyborg), the new King Grayskull came to speak with Dark Damani at Hawk and Stratos' request. Damani melts seeing him and tells him of the evil lords escape from her ring and how her party escaped from them, Adam gave her a comforting smile and said "I will help you, but first I need to help him." *-

He walks over to Faker,draws his sword and has Faker hold it with him as he lifts it high and yells "By the power Grayskull of old, unto thee shall it unfold."*-

With that lightening arced and fell on to Faker, his hair grew long and his skin became a golden tan his eyes turned teal matching Damani's. when they seperated Adam noticed the ancient sword that fused with the power sword had been unfused and was in Faker's hand. Adam knew the sword had a mind of it's own and assumed it had a reason so he let it be. Damani suggested giving Faker a new name since he was a new person, Faker asked she give him one so she called him Aiden. This made him smile though he knew it was just because he was so close but not quite Adam. Adam added a last name Gray to honor Grayskull, he too felt bad for Aiden because he remembered Damani used to call him Aiden when they were little and first met. Adam then said "We should head to the palace, there you can speak with my parents and we can come up with a plan."*-

Once at the palace Teela ,Woman at Arms, informed them a spy at Snake Mt. had reported King Hiss was going to attack the Andreenians. At the same time Hordak was leading troops to the river of time to reverse it's flow and open a portal back in time, so they can go back before Adam was He-man and take over. To everyone's surprise King Randor and Queen Marlena decided to personally lead troops to stop Hordak, Damani offered to help protect the Andreenians so Adam let her join his party and they head out.*-

*-  
Note I think that is where I'll finish for today, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a comment or review I would love to know what you think and get any tips for making this better. I plan to update atleast a couple times a week Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY


	2. Chapter 2

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

-Note to guest who reviewed this is a sequel to QUEST OF THE HEART my first He-man Fanfic so it would make more sense to read it first. okay insert disclaimer I don't own MOTU I do this for fun not profit my only reward is reviews and bringing entertainment to others

CHAPTER 2-*

*-  
At the River Of Time Aiden/Faker joins King Randor ,Queen Marlena and the Masters as they set up a defencive line. Hordak soon arrives with a small army, they dropped a four turbine dam into the river from a flying ship called Juggernaut. Then fired missiles to cause a landslide and block the water, this shook up the heroes causing a few to fall to the ground and Queen Marlena almost fell in. Luckily fir her Aiden reached out and pulled her back in time.

When the turbine started it caused tremors which sent many of the masters along with the Royal couple and Aiden into the water. Everyone got out fast but Aiden, he took hold of the dam and lifted and threw it at the Horde ship. In doing so he hit the ship, but he was hit with a wall of water and sent airborne. Queen Marlena caught him, but he was just a baby now. In fact everyone who fell in was twenty years younger, Former King Miro had been there and fell in was now about forty-five due to how long it took to get out.

Hordak sent in ground troops,but considering the restored youth of the heroes they were outmatched. Things only got worse when a golden falcon dropped a young boy onto the battlefield and changed into a little girl, the boy was Allyn and he was tossing around Horde troops and transports like hacky-sacks. Meanwhile Ellyn was casting high level spells and using powerful magic blasts while both laughed like it was a game. Hordak became so frustrated that he yelled "Who are these kids?"

King Randor Yelled back "These are my grandkids the Prince and Princess of Grayskull!"

Hearing that Hordak ordered a retreat, however Shadow Weaver was knocked into the still turbulent water. She was rescued/captured by Ellyn in her Falcon form. When Ellyn reverted to her human form Shadow Weaver was bathed in a golden light, until her hood fell revealing her face and long black hair. She tried to cover it up but she heard Ram-Man say "Wow you sure are pretty,Why do you hide it under that hood?"

The sincerity in his voice made her stop and Look at her reflection in A shield, she was taken back as she realized she looked like she did before she got cursed. True her skin was still green and her hair was black instead of blond but she was once again Beatrix Lightspinner. She thanked him for the compliment, and found her voice had changed becoming soft and pleasant instead of gruff and raspy like she was used to.

AT ANDREENOS-

Adam,Lyn, and Damani's group make it in time to see Buzz-off and Sweetbee leading their people in a pincer move to come at the Snakemen from two sides, this has Adam telepathically tell Adora his plan. Adam and his group attack from a third side while She-Ra, Seahawk,Teela,Bo and Roboto attack from the forth side. This was enough to crush the Snakemen, however Skeletor opened a portal at the last moment and the Snakemen managed to get away. Damani was pissed, so much so her eyes glowed for a few seconds. This didn't go unnoticed by the lovely and quite muscular Boa, or her companion the tall and busty Annieconda. After checking on damages and helping the trapped and injured they headed home.

AT THE ROYAL PALACE-

When everyone got back to the palace Adam's group was shocked to see how young everyone was, Seeing the royal family and most of the masters in their prime again had many in tears. Marlena stepped forward holding a toddler and presented him to Damani telling her it was Aiden, Damani was stunned and couldn't even speak. The two Snakewomen took him and held him close, sensing he was hungry Annieconda held him up to feed on her massive breast as her cloak hid this. Annieconda was a rare nursing Snakewoman, who always produced milk. At this time Damani snaps out of her shock and as a single tear rolls down her cheek she smiles and says "He will grow to be a great hero with his power and kind heart."

After a short meeting Fisto comes over to ask Damani what she was going to do, Damani just shrugged saying she would think of something. It was at this time Marlena offered the use of her hunting cabin in the nearby woods, Damani quickly thanked her. Marlena said "I think it will do you well, it's small but secure and not too far away."

Hawk said she was going back to Avion, while Boa and Annieconda took Aiden and went with Teela to her workshop. The three had decided to create new gear to help combat the new unified threat to Eternia. Fisto knew where the cabin was so he offered to give Damani a ride, she gratefully accepted and they left on his cybercat Saberclaw. Fisto enjoyed the ride in the twin moonlight,as Damani seemed to take great pleasure in grinding against him. Damani was quite happy when she felt his enjoyment poking her rear. As they arrived they saw it was fit for a queen, a two story log cabin with the front wall made of transparent steel and a forcefield generator. Damani turned to Fisto and asked if he wanted to come in for coffee or a drink, as they entered she grinned and said/asked "My what a big strong hand you have, tell me have you ever been kinky and used it on a woman? If not you want to?"

A/N Okay first I want to say I know Wiki says Shadow Weaver had Black hair but the animation clearly shows blond, and I know Aiden was a baby and now he is a toddler but that is the effect of being hit with a wall of water from the river of time. It is slowly ageing him until he is around 18. If you like this please fave/follow and please leave a comment or review I would love to know what you would like to see and maybe who hooks up with who also should Randor and Marlena have a new baby and if so what would be it's name? Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

-  
CHAPTER 3-*

WARNING LEMON(ish) IN CHAPTER*-

The next day Fisto called in saying he had to work on his BIG hand , and Damani came in walking very stiff all morning. They had a meeting about the evil overlords, at which time many Masters offered Damani a place to sit. Damani politely declined saying she could see better standing, This however didn't fool the Queen or Hawk . Afterwords Hawk got Damani alone and asked "Hey Damani are you OK?"*-

Damani sighs and takes her to a restroom, then slides her short shorts down revealing her swollen bruised butt. she smiled saying "Fisto did a number on my ass last knight." then adds with a purr "He spanked me for hours."*_

Hawk stood there stunned so Damani asked "What you thought he lived up to his name, not in my ass."*-

Hawk snapped out of it and laughed at her friend. Soon Boa and Annieconda (Annie) showed up, the two Snakewomen gave them antisnakeman armor. The armor looked the similar to there normal armor, but it had scales in places. Damani's was changed a bit one leg was covered in teal scales while the other was uncovered, her corset, hooded cloak and thigh high boots were still black but the breast guard was teal as was her arm guards. They found the new armor very flexible yet strong, it also protected against acid. Damani gave both Snakewomen a big hug saying she loved the new armor, this pleased them greatly.*-

An hour later the Queen called for them to come to her Office, when they got there Queen Marlena said "Lady Damani Herpestidae I've spoken to my husband and son, we've agreed to hold off on charges against you for now. If you prove yourself reformed we will drop them, but bare in mind any sign of betrayal of this trust and we will put you in the deepest darkest cell we can make for the rest of your life."*-

Damani gulps and says "Thank you Queen Marlena, I shall do my best not to disappoint you."*-

Marlena smiles saying "That is all I can ask. Lady Hawk would you watch your friend for us and keep her out of trouble?"*- *-  
Hawk smiles and says "Yes ma'am."*-

Marlena then dismisses them and turns to the Snakewomen and requests armor for her, the two happily agree to make her some and the three begin to design it. As they do Aiden who looks to be around five runs in and latches onto the two Snakewomen, this makes them smile. Marlena thinks of Adam at that age and offers her lap so he can see, he hugs her and sits there as they go over the plans.*-

Damani and Hawk decide to have a picnic in the sky, so Damani inchants a carpet to fly and the two get a bottle of wine and some pastries then fly off. Damani was surprised to find it such a warm day, so warm when they got to cloud level the two women decided to do some sunbathing in the buff. After an hour or so they had their Pastries and some wine, then some chocolate strawberries dipped in whipped cream and more wine. Soon they were pretty drunk and noticed the sun setting and how pretty it was.*-

*LEMON(ish)*-

Hawk started to say something but Damani leaned in and kissed her, stopping her cold. A shiver ran through her as she melted into it, this lead to more kissing. That soon evolved into wondering hands as Damani caressed Hawk's breasts and tweeked her niples While Hawk rubbed Damani's firm yet tender rear. As the sky changed to a red and golden glow the two women embraced and laid down with Damani on top, she kissed her way down Hawk's neck to her right niple and kissedand niped it. Then she worked her way back to Hawk's lips then down to her other niple giving it the same treatment. Damani kissed her way down dragging the tip of her tongue down Hawk's abs to her womanhood. She then buried herself in the heavenly taste of her friend's sweet juices. Hawk began to grind on her friend's face and moan in pleasure. Soon Hawk let out a screech as she climaxed, her body arced becoming ridged then collapsed. Damani came up to kiss her with a cat that ate the canary smile on her face. Hawk quickly flipped them over,Pinning Damani down. She then returned the treatment, Damani responded the same almost passing out.*_

*END LEMON(ish)*-

As the two laid there caressing each other they noticed the moons rising so a quick kiss and they got dressed and flew back to the Queen's cabin. As they did they talked about what that meant and decided that they would be together but they could still have a man to have a baby with if they wanted. Damani said "Too bad Adam is taken I would love to make babies with him."*-

Hawk responds "Yeah me too, but I'm sure when Aiden gets older he would be willing to help us out again."*-

Damani says"Maybe but I want him to make his own path not be bound to mine."*-

They get back to the cabin and go in to eat shower and go to bed.*-

*-  
NOTE Okay so not a lot happen today but how many of you perverts thought Fisto lived up to his name when the chapter started? LOL, GOT YA! anyway what did you think of the lemon(ish) and I say ish because I don't know if you would count it as a lemon, I just didn't want to make it too porny. If you like this please Fave/follow and leave a comment or review I welcome even flames as long as you are civil. As He-man says "Until next time" HAVE A NICE DAY


	4. Chapter 4

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

-  
CHAPTER 4-*

The next day Damani and Hawk Meet up with Adam and Lyn, the four head north for Darksmoke. Adam and Lyn rode Cringer, who had been pestering Adam to call him something else, and Damani rode her carpet with Hawk. Hearing Cringer pester Adam Damani remembered one of the Queen's stories, she suggested the Oz cat. Adam Laughed and Cringer said "No thank you,I'm no Cowardly Lion."*-

The trip was going to take three or four days, they couldn't use a portal due to a planetary alignment that happens for a few days every hundred-thousand years. The first day was mostly uneventful just a few stops to lend a hand to someone in need. Damani gave some orphans a ride on her magic carpet when they stopped to have lunch at a small village, Adam was quite pleased with her as was Lyn. By the time they got to the northern outpost it was getting dark and cold.*-

They came in and ate. When it came to going to their rooms, they found out there was a mix up. It seems they had been given one room for all four of them. The bed was big enough, but Adam felt odd about them all in the bed. After they each took a shower Adam curled up in front of the fire, while he gave them the bed. However at some point the three women joined him and huddled together. Once again Adam had hot women hanging all over him, when he awoke he said "By the ancients I'm in trouble on this trip."

After they ate Adam got some supplies and they headed out, Cringer went back after Lyn and Damani decided to just ride the magic carpet. It did make sense, since it was faster and wouldn't be hampered by deep snow. Adam however was uncomfortable as he sat in the middle since he was the biggest, that allowed them to wrap a mammoth hide around them and keep warm. That wasn't the problem, the problem was Damani needed to sit on his lap to control the carpet properly. Damani was having great fun on Adam's lap as she squirmed on him, this made things hard for him and made her even more amused. Lyn could tell what was going on and an evil grin appeared on her face, as she thought of how to punish Damani. Hawk saw this and thought all hell would break loose when this is over.

As night fell they found shelter in a cave, It wasn't much but better than nothing. Lyn and Damani used their magic to enlarge the sleeping bags they had so they could all fit in them, then they put one in an other and so on until all four had become one four layers thick. They then put it on the mammoth hide, while Adam made a large fire. They ate and went to bed. In the morning Adam awoke to Damani laying on top him grinding in her sleep, he also found Lyn and Hawk pressed up against him with his hands gripping their firm round butts. Adam stiffened at this earning a moan from all three ladies. Lyn raised up and said "Damani I don't mind sharing, but you could have asked first."*-

Damani pouted saying "Now that is just cuel, what a mean joke."*-

Lyn says "Who is joking, he is hung like a horse and can go for hours. Seriously I could use the help."*-

Hawk says "We could help with that, it would be our pleasure."*-

Adam asks "Hey don't I have a say in this?"*-

All three women look at him and say in unison "NO!" and start laughing.*-

Thankfully the sky is clear as they fly for Darksmoke, Damani keeps grinding on Adam. Soon he can't stand it, so since Lyn is fine with it, he reaches around her and using his thumb and index finger he clams down on her niples. Damani jumps letting out a yelp, Adam then starts to guide her by pulling and twisting her niples. After a few minutes she stops grinding and he lets go. Lyn and Hawk are in tears laughing while Damani is giving a puppy dog pout as she rubs her chest.*-

When they finally got to Darksmoke they went in to see Granamyre, what they found shocked them. Inside the great dragon's chamber was Duncan and Skeletor talking, turns out Skeletor was the one who was leaking the Dark Lords' plans. He had told Marlena when he danced with her at the wedding, he was going to give up evil and look for a cure to his curse. Damani gasped and said she was sorry she trapped him, he told her not to worry now he is able to help stop the evil lords. Damani tells him the main reason she trapped them was she didn't want them to destroy Eternia in their fight for power. Skeletor laughs saying "Noble reason for a Dark Empress, that only confirms my theory. You were only driven by desperation not evil, so I don't hold it against you."*-

This brought a tear to Damani's eye knowing someone she wronged forgave her, she jumped hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek bone. To everyone's shock he blushed. Skeletor then cleared his throat and told them Hiss and Hordak wanted four things for some ritual. They needed wood from Skytree, the Ram Stone, a cornerstone of Grayskull, and lastly fire from the Eternal firepit of Darksmoke. Granamyre said he could defend his fire pit, Adam tells Duncan to gather forces and protect Grayskull he will defend Skytree. Lyn takes the girls with her and they go to the Ram temple. Skeletor says he will come for the fire, Granamyre nods in understanding as he opens portals for them all to go where they need to. They each give him a confused look and he says "Ancient magic used by dragonkind still can open portals, besides the alignment is over in an hour."*-

***AT THE RAM TEMPLE***

Lyn, Damani, and Hawk come out a portal and greeted by the Faceless One. As they came up with a battle plan the Snakemen and King Hiss attacked, soon the four heroes are getting overwhelmed. Damani starts to growl as the Snakemen close in, then out of nowhere she roars for them to back off. For some reason her feral cry made them do just that some in pure terror. Even the mighty King Hiss trembled under her glare, she unleashes another roar and they scatter some leaving a trail of wet sand in their wake. The Faceless One turns to her and asks " Are you a Herpestidae child?" *-

When she answers yes, he informs her of her family history. In the ancient times the Herpestidae family was snake hunters they gained powers that let them hunt and devour any snake save one Serpose the Snakemen's god. They defeated and ate many a Snakeman before they defeated Serpose and transformed him into Snake Mountain. Damani was stunned and felt a little sick hearing her family ate Snakemen. The Faceless One went on to tell her Snake women tended to yield to them some even took oaths of loyalty while the men feared them. In the end Even the mighty Serpose feared her clan.*-

*-  
Note I know it was kind of slow today but I hope you enjoyed it I'm still taking requests for hook ups. What did you think about Skeletor being a spy for the good guys? Any guesses on how things will progress with Adam and his harem? I'm looking forward to seeing any comments or reviews you might leave until next time this is Kakerot Bardockson saying HAVE A NICE DAY


	5. Chapter 5

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

-  
CHAPTER 5-*

WARNING LEMON IN CHAPTER if you wish to skip it I will have it clearly marked where it starts and when it's over so just skip that part *-

At Skytree Adam was joined by King Randor, the two kings explained what's going on to Skytree. They finished just in time, as they began to defend the ancient tree. The two Kings fight as hard as they can but the sheer number of Hordesmen start to overwhelm them, Luckily Moss-man and Perfuma had been on a date in the great forest and come to their aid. When Perfuma saw the Horde going after Skytree all hell broke loose. It's not long until even Adam and Randor feel sorry for Hordak and his men, Perfuma has roses spring up and entangle them. Even Hordak is caught by then, and the rose part would be nothing right. However as we all know every rose has it's thorn and these thorns were like an army of wolverines clawing at them angarly. Soon Hordak had to call a retreat, and they ran off as the heroes laughed at the sight.*_

Skeletor made a showing at Darksmoke, his half hearted attack was nothing to the prepared dragons and their human allies. He did make a good show of it though, going as far as curse at the dragon forces as he and his forces withdrew. Unfortunately the snakemen and horde attacked Grayskull while he was doing that. Aiden however had reached seventeen years old and stood in their path with Duncan and the masters, however the villains outnumbered them three to one. Due to sheer numbers the heroes started losing ground, Aiden slammed his shield into large groups trying to thin them out. Just when one of the snakemen broke through a portal opened up and Adam's harem came through. *_

Damani tackled him and to his horror began to change, she grew a furry tail and furry animal like ears , her hands became clawed and she started to resemble a cosplay version of a mongoose/ferret girl. This was enough to get the attention of every snakeman, she straddled him. Then with her claws she tore him up leaving gashes all over him, finally standing she grabbed him and threw him into Hiss and yelled "All you snakes better run or surrender because the next one I eat."*_

That was it the snakemen were gone they had enough of that monster. The Snakewomen however knelt surrendering to her, this shifted the numbers in favor of the heroes and with Adam and Randor showing up they turned tail and ran. Damani is placed in charge of the Snakewomen, so with Adam's permission she has them set up camp around Grayskull. Boa and Annie help her organize them, she puts them in joint command. Aiden decides to live in the camp with them, remembering how nice they treated him when he was Faker. Damani and Hawk however moved into Grayskull after thanking Queen Marlena for the use of her cabin. *_

***LEMON***_

That night Teela-Na took the twins to spend the night with their grandparents while she was having a sleepover with Duncan and visiting her own granddaughter ATeela. At Grayskull Adam decided it was time to give Damani her punishment, she had been bent over his lap and her bare butt expose. Adam rubbed it gently before he gave it a quick smack, she yipped in shock and he did it again. Soon Damani's ass was tomato red and she became rather loud, to silence her Hawk and Lyn began to kiss her as Adam continued to spank her. Damani was dripping at this point so they moved to the bedroom.*_

In the bedroom Damani was put on all fours with Hawk in front of her, her legs spread wide for her friend. Adam's first thrust knocked the blond face first into Hawk and she stayed they with joy. Lyn climbed on Adam's shoulders to bury him between her lovely legs as well. Soon all three women were screaming their lungs out in pleasure, Adam was driving Damani insane as he spanked her as he plowed into her. It wasn't long before her eyes rolled back in her head and he filled her with warmth and something else, she even looked like she had a baby bulge.*_

After Lyn climbed down, Adam moved Damani to the side and pulled Hawk to him. Lyn straddles her and they begin to kiss as Adam slips into Hawk, she squeals as he starts to pump. Lyn moans as her husband playfully spanks her and plays with her ass, she gets a surprise when he starts going back and forwarth between them. Soon both women climaxed and passed out, Damani however had recovered enough to ask for more. That was a huge mistake as Adam lined up and thrust deep in her still red ass, she screamed and howled in both pain and pleasure as he pumped away faster and harder. Before she knew it they climaxed together, with him deep inside her then passed out .*_

********LEMON OVER********_

In the morning Adam awoke to find the three women he slept with unable to stand, so he made them breakfast in bed. As they ate he showered and ent for his morning patrol, while they chatted. When he got back they were soaking in the hot tub he had made for Lyn, He was informed he was going to marry Damani and Hawk as well. When he questioned this Lyn told him Though not practised anymore ancient law says a King may take up to ten wives if he chooses. Adam grins and agrees happily.*_

Over the next month the heroes work out a deal with Shadow Weaver (AKA Beatrix Lightspinner) and let her escape in a grand show. She rejoins Hordak but in reality, she acts as a spy to aid Skeletor. The result of this is the two become close and often called each other their real names when alone. To their shock Skeletor had formed an invisible covering of skin and muscle over his head and neck, he looked the same but was able to kiss her and it feel right. What they didn't know was Granamyre had used his power to start the removal of Skeletor's curse, so when the time was right he could be Keldor once more. *_

Meanwhile Horde Prime retired turning over the Horde to his son Prince Zed, the now King Zed takes his flagship and heads for Eternia. Zed has two objectives one see his friend She-Ra and two make his uncle retire. Since he wants to change the Horde and Hordak would stand in his way. Zed sent many messages, unfortunately Damani had wrecked the Horde communication system and Hordak didn't want to explain why he hasn't conquered the planet in ten years or given an update.*_

Luck is on the Heroes side as Winter hits in force, this traps the Snakemen to the volcanic area around Snake Mt., however Hordak noticed how much time Skeletor and Shadow Weaver are spending together. When he asks about it Skeletor laughs saying "What's wrong my old teacher? It's just a booty call."*_

Hordak laughs saying "Yeah right good luck with that, I've been trying to tap that for years."*_

Skeletor's eyes glow red as the blush on Weaver's face and he says "Maybe you just need a bigger replacement part for that stumpy."*-

That made everyone there laugh their ass off except Hordak, who stormed off in a huff. An hour or so later he came back to a few snickers but he called a meeting to go over his plan to attack the Widgets and force them to mine coradide for them. He wanted to attack on Christmas day when the heroes would let their guard down, but Skeletor refused so did all the troops as they enjoyed that day of peace. They could visit family or go into town without being attacked or feared. Everyone was always so nice during the truce that they refused to ruin that, even King Hiss liked that he could go into a shop or tavern without trouble. In the end Hordak had no choice but to hold off on the attack.*_

*_  
NOTE No cliffhanger today I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a comment or review and remember to fave/follow if you like this story. I usually take the weekend off but if I get just a few fave/follow or reviews I might just load a new chapter tomorrow instead of waiting until Monday. WHo expected Skeletor and Shadow Weaver to become an item? I bet you forgot about her,I almost did. Anybody want someone to join Adam's harem or any villains you want to see hook up. well that's all for today. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY AND A GREAT WEEKEND.  
I own nothing of MOTU


	6. Chapter 6

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

-  
CHAPTER 6-*

It was during the Christmas truce Eternia found out there would be a new Princess as it was confirmed Queen Marlena was pregnant with a little girl they planned to call her Randreena ( Thank you TheSorceressQueen for the name). Marlena was about four months into her pregnancy and was starting to show, at the same time several Snakewomen revealed they were with child. Damani found out Aiden was the father of Boa's and Annieconda's, however the others were used by Hordak and Hiss to breed a more powerful warrior for them to command. This revelation enraged the heroes and they decided they would make those two pay.*-

New Year's Eve*-

Hordak's troops surrounded the Widget village, under the cloak of darkness they snuck in as Hordak was about to order the attack the whole area was lit up. Standing on the wall was Roboto next to Extendor on the other end was Meckaneck and Man-E-Robot, the four best lookouts in the Masters. Hordak gulped as he ordered the attack, to his shock the heroes didn't move. He soon discovered why, as his troops advanced they fell into pits, got caught in snares and hung upside down or shot with darts in spring traps. By the time they got to the wall they were down by a third, then they lost even more due to boiling hot water being dumped on them. True the icy wind cooled it before it hit but it still burned, and they were now soaked in freezing temperatures. Now with half his forces down they continued the attack, Only to find Adam and Aiden along with Randor and the masters waiting for him just inside the gate. The fact She-ra and her friends were there to back the champions up made Hordak leave a yellow trail as he called a retreat.*-

Back At Snake Mountain*-

Skeletor had arranged a New Years Eve party of his own as His forces and the Snakemen drank and danced while listening to music and singing karaoke. He and Hiss were pretty drunk and singing an old drinking song as Hordak stormed in, Hordak wanted to say something but knew better. It was at that time Shadow Weaver stepped under the mistletoe, in a flash Skeletor was in front of her and kissed her. She blushed but smiled as he pointed up, then with a nod of understanding she walked off. A few minutes later Hiss caught Entrapa and did the same, then they walked off together. Skeletor yelled "Show her who's the King Hiss." *-

Hiss grinned and waved Yelling back "I plan to bony buddy."*-

This made Entrapa blush as she started to sway her hips even more. All Hordak could do was watch as People hooked up, Finally having enough he walks over grabs Catra and kisses her rather roughly. Catra almost claws his eyes out but stops due to who he was, however Panthor doesn't care and he nearly mauls him. This leaves Hordak hurting and alone as Catra rides off on Panthor very glad she can become a big cat herself.*-

A few days later*-

Hiss finally over his hangover and soreness had came up with a plan, they would take all their troops into Sub Eternia and lead them to the underground entrance to Grayskull. Skeletor told them it wouldn't work he had already tried that, but they wouldn't listen so he lent them Whiplash who hails from Sub Eternia to guide them. Once they had gone Skeletor took several of his robots and most of his troops after the Ramstone, between the Faceless One, Lyn And Ellyn his forces stood little chance. The battle was over in no time as Skeletor called a hasty retreat, leaving his staff stuck in the sand. Lyn found it and the magic note telling her of Hiss' plan.*-

In Sub Eternia*-

As Hordak and Hiss lead their troops guided by Whiplash press on ,they run into the Sub Eternian Amazons during their combat training. The Amazons are lead by Grune of the Kelgore and Sonara of the Spelian and consisted of female warriors of these races. The Spelians used their sonic screams to disorient the villains while the Kelgore attacked using large hammers, clubs or their tails. That first assault was enough to take down quite a few evil warriors, by the end of the second or third assault the evil lords called a retreat. By that time they were down by twenty-five percent of their forces. *-

As the evil lords continued on they kept cursing they had gotten beat by mere women, this got on the nerves of many of the women with them including the force captains. A few hours later they walked into an ambush, the women either surrendered or allowed the Spelians to capture them. That cut the villains numbers again, leaving them with a little over half the forces they started with. Hordak and Hiss really cursed how useless they had been but Shadow Weaver said "At least they served as a distraction and allowed for us to escape my lords."*-

Hiss nodded saying "That is true and at least they can be rescued or escape later since they wont be killed by the heroes."*-

By the time the Villains got to the underground chamber beneath Grayskull they were livid and blind with rage, as they had once again had their numbers cut by a run in with the Kelgore. Turns out Whiplash is a runt for his people. To make things worse for them Damani and her Snakewomen were waiting on them, and these women looked jacked and pissed. Damani transformed into her feral mode as the Snake women took Ambrosia pills, then they attacked, Hiss wanted to run but the Amazons had arrived blocking their exit. The Hordsmen tried to fight back but they got pummeled by all these women Hiss charged Damani, however she bit and ripped off one of his arms and ate it. Hiss was glad he could grow a new one but it still hurt like hell, not to mention he lost a great deal of strength until it grew back. Hordak had Shadow weaver open a portal as he fired off energy blasts trying to bury the chamber, his tactics let them escape but only with about a third of what they started off with.*-

Back at Snake Mountain*-

The portal opens up as Hordak leads about twenty members of the hord including Shadow Weaver, and King hiss leading about thirty snakemen come out. Skeletor is busy working on his robots but hearring them says smugly "I told you so... Boobs." *-

Note okay guys I think I'll call it for today I want to thank TheSorceressQueen for the name for Randor and Marlena's daughter who will be born in a few chapters also things start to go south for our heroes in the next chapter. Any suggestions on events or hookups you would like are gratefully welcomed as are tips comments and reviews. If you make a good suggestion I will give you a shout out in my next update. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY!


	7. Chapter 7

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

-  
CHAPTER 7*_

*-  
For the two months after the trip through Sub Eternia the evil lords worked on replenishing their forces, by building new robot warriors. The robots had Horde tech upgrades and a biometal snakeskin armor, that gave them a flexible and regenerative quality. Skeletor and Shadow Weaver took a platoon of them after the fire at Darksmoke, the dragons beat them back with only a few injuries. The couple left one behind since it wasn't working according to the readout, however the problem was Skeletor used magic to blow it's main fuse. The lovers even made a fuss about how they would be back and get the flame next time. *-

A few days later the Robot was sent to Woman at Arms and her father to study, they found the problem and with the help of the Snake-women and ex-Horde-women they found a way to replicate the snakeskin armor and made transports with it. It was also during this time Teela-Na and Duncan got married, Skeletor got a request to perform the wedding. Skeletor came with Shadow Weaver and after the wedding the two announced their good news They were expecting , They had just found out the day before. Hawk made the statement these things come in threes Adam hugged and kissed her before going over and giving his congratulations to both couples . Teela asked her parents when she was going to get a little sister or brother, however Teela-Na teased her back by taking Duncan by the hand and saying "We will go work on that now dear."*-

Later Back At Grayskull*-

Hawk told Damani about being with child, Damani was overjoyed at the news and started to pamper her. However Damani was also jealous because she wanted to have Adam's baby too. Queen Marlena hade asked Adam when he was going to take Hawk as his second wife, he told her he wasn't she would be number three as Damani would be his second. The queen laughed as she said " You never could resist those ferrets at the petting zoo."*-

Damani overheard and smiled a wicked little smile as all kinds of naughty thoughts went through her head. The look the Queen gave her suggested Marlena had read her mind and was amused. This caused a deep blush all over both women's bodies. All Queen Marlena said before she left was if you need a babysitter just let her know, then she was out the door. *-

Damani was helping the ex-Horde-women and the Snake-women one day when Adam and Aiden walked over, she had said she wanted to unify them but she didn't know what to do. Adam thought back to when he went back in time and remembered an old friend who was a member of the now extinct Snake Clan, so he suggested she have them become the New Snake Clan then they would all identify as one tribe/clan. Damani loved it and kissed him thanking him, then ran off to try it. that evening it was official they were the New Snake Clan.*-

Spring*-

It was early in the spring when Queen Marlena had Princess Randreena, to everyone's shock she had red hair and green eyes like many of the women in the Queen's family back on Earth. several other women had children as well Boa and Annieconda had a son each Boa's was named Pythor and Annie's was Cobranan due to the crown markings on his back, even as a baby he had no fear. In fact he wasn't even bothered when Damani held him once in her feral form, which should have terrified him. Queen Marlena said they should have named him Shaft, when asked why Marlena said "Because he is one bad little Mo..." *-

Adam yelled "MOM!" cutting her off. Marlena cleared her throat and chuckled saying "Well, I'm just saying"*-

AT THE PALACE*-

Teela along with her team redeveloped the Bio-metal snakeskin armor and adapted it to not just transports but to be worn it even had thermal regulation for the snake-women and if it got hot or cold. All of this was perfect when a blizzard hit out of nowhere, to top it off it settled around the palace and Grayskull. It poured snow for a week, The palace faired well enough thanks to Teela and her crew adding the biometal snakeskin to the walls of the generators and key areas of the palace with more done everyday. Grayskull was a different story, had it not been for the fact that the water around Grayskull was a hot spring of sorts they would have froze. As it was the Snake clan was staying in the old castle.*_

At SNAKE MT.*-

Hordak and King Hiss were busy patting each other on the back, they had all the magic casters work together to summon this blizzard just so they could go after the relics they wanted. Their first target the corner stone from Grayskull, they figured the cold would stop the snake-women, but their snakemen would have heated armor. Then they would go for Skytree , the Ram stone and last Darksmoke's eternal flame, however things didn't go as planned.*-

AT GRAYSKULL*-

When the evil lords lead their attack the Snake clan countered, during the clash Catra had got blasted off her feet by one of Hordak's wild shots. Seeing this Skeletor hopped off Panthor and pointed at her saying something. Panthor roared and charged over to her, when Cringer approached Panthor growled. The two cats must have been talking because both stood over her as shields, hell bent on keeping her safe. Adam and Aiden attacked Hordak and Hiss, while Lyn dealt with Skeletor and Shadow Weaver. She made sure to go easy so as not to hurt them or the baby. Damani however went feral and ate Tongue Lasher and took a bite out of Ratlor. One of the Hordesmen got into Boa and Annie's hut, but to Boa's shock Cobranan spit venom across the room and dropped him with it. After that Adam forced Hiss into the open, where Damani jumped him destroying his armor and ripping off his regrown arm. This forced them to withdraw and after a nod from Skeletor Panthor laid down next to Catra.*-

The palace*-

The next day Catra awoke to find herself cuffed to a bed, there was a racket then she heard a deep voice ask if she was alright. Catra opened her eyes and saw she was in the palace's medical bay, she told the doctor she was fine. He then let her know if it wasn't for her big cat friend she could have died, turns out if Panthor and Cringer hadn't protected her and kept her warm on the trip there she would have gone into shock. Looking down she saw the two mighty cats resting near her bed, Cringer looked up and winked saying "Your boyfriend really cares about you so take my advice and be nice to him." then he gets up and walks off.*-

Over the next Month*-

A week after the attack the heroes find out Mer-Man took a piece of the corner stone during the attack. Then Skytree just gives them a branch because it was dead, and he wanted rid of it. A few days after that Hiss got a piece off the Ram stone, The Heroes warned Granamyre but it was too late. Hordak had Entrapa get it out from under the ancient dragon's nose. Now they had what they needed, now things may get even worse as a giant shadow falls on Eternia as a huge ship enters it's atmosphere.*-

Note well what do you think ? the heroes did good for a while but they had a bad month. Now we got a huge ship showing up, who could it be and what does this mean for our heroes? If you want to know you will have to come back when I update tomorrow until next time HAVE A NICE DAY!


	8. Chapter 8

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

NOTE I own nothing of MOTU other than a few figures and DVD sets but no rights they belong to Matel and DC comics

CHAPTER 8*_

*-  
The ship was massive, it was King Zed's flagship . Zed contacted the palace asking for She-Ra or Adora, when he spoke with her he was heartbroken to find she was married. He did recover quickly though when Cebiline walked in, Zed explained he had taken over for his father. Adora smiled, then noticed he kept looking at Cebiline so she did what any good friend would she introduced them. The two hit it off right off the bat. Cebiline had been at the river of time and was back to being in her early twenties, so there wasn't much of an age gap though she was older.*-

Zed had got so distracted talking to Cebiline he didn't notice the royal family walk in, they came over and asked what he was here for. Zed then informed them of his plan to take Hordak back home by force if need be, and that since he took over The Horde it was going to be a fair and just organization. He did want a base on Eternia and Etheria but he wouldn't force it, he just wanted to help Eternia and make amends with the Etherians. Randor said he could have a small base no more than a thousand men until he proved himself trustworthy, Zed agreed to the terms and the two shook hands. With that Zed got invited to stay for banquet. *-

At banquet*-

Zed was shocked as Adam walked in with his family, in spite of having three wives and three kids every woman in the room stared at him. Adam smiled and walked over giving Cebiline a hug as they greeted, Zed frown at that but when Cebiline called him King Grayskull he went from anger to fear. Zed remembered the stories of the legendary King Grayskull, even Horde Prime feared a run in with him. Adam caught his reaction and assured him as long as he didn't hurt Cebiline he had nothing to worry about, but if he did they would never find the body. Zed gulped as Adam chuckled saying "Take good care of her King Zed, she deserves only the best."*-

The next morning*-

Zed learns what Hordak has been up to and decides to hide his ship for now, he wanted to give aid to the heroes to teach Hordak a lesson. It would take longer sure, but having his uncle call for help would be a good lesson in humility. One in his opinion many members of the Horde needed. Cebiline ended up staying with Zed to help him plan his moves as she was able to help him plan against magic. This vastly improved his tactical plans, and all the heroes plans as they talked them over in the meeting hall. Randor and Marlena offered Zed the use of Adam's old room while he was on Eternia, the young king gratefully accepted. That night he had a visiter who slipped out by magic while he slept with a smile on her face, that matched his as he slept.*-

A Week Later*-

Zed went and met the Grayskull family, his guards made the mistake of being disrespectful to the two extra wives. This lead to Allyn jumping them, Zed was in shock as the little boy beat up his elite guard. He was further stunned as Ellyn used her magic to back her twin brother up, Adam cleared his throat and they stopped. Zed said "Sorry my guards were rude, but I think they just learned their lesson." *-

One of the guards groaned saying "Yes Sir. Never upset a preschooler who has a strong right hook." then he passes out.*-

Zed sighs saying "First the Horde got beat on Etheria now here by preschoolers, any wonder why I want to promote peace."*-

This garnered a laugh from the Grayskulls, Lyn said "Sorry the twins didn't mean harm they just don't take to people insulting their aunts/stepmoms."*-

Once Zed met the Snake Clan he realized just dumb attacking Grayskull really was, this was made clear when he saw Aiden lift an Attack-track over his head so it could get it's under armor repaired by several snake women around seven and a half feet tall. As he toured the area he ran into several ladies he had a crush on when he was younger including Catra, who told him of how Hordak and Hiss had treated them and how the women left joining the heroes. She even introduced him to Panthor, who thanks to Cringer could talk and had a mask that let him change like hers did. Panthor became A seven foot tall muscular man with jet black hair and dark green cat eyes and a long tail he wrapped around his waist.*-

That night Hiss and Hordak assaulted the royal palace and in the attack Cebiline was hurt. When Zed found out he was outraged, and swore they would pay for that. Marlena thought he was rash but it was such a romantic gesture she couldn't help but to smile, knowing about the night Cebiline snuck into his room. Zed organized an attack on Snake Mt., it was his goal to stomp a mudhole in Hordak.*- *-  
Snake Mt.*-

The day was spent preparing their attack and as sundown approached the heroes advanced on the evil lair, however they were unprepared for what happen next. As they closed in the mountain changed, as two new heads sprang foreword and the giant snake began to move. Boa informed Damani it was Serpose their god, Damani in turn told Adam and the other leaders. The battle ensued as Serpose kept forcing them back. Even Zed's ship the Damocles couldn't stop it, Lyn and Ellyn used magic blasts, while Adam and Allyn attacked it's right head with Aiden going for the left. Damani had transformed into her feral mode and ran up to it's center head and clawed its eyes out, unfortunately they regrew rather quickly. Soon the heroes had to withdraw, as they lacked the power and numbers to deal with the evil forces and Serpose.*-

Back at the Palace*-

The warriors just got back only to find Skeletor and Shadow Weaver there, the couple tell them Serpose told Hiss they were spies. Adam suggested going to see Granamyre, when they did he used his ancient dragon magic to restore Skeletor's/Keldor's face. Many were surprised the Gar/Demon was actually handsome, Weaver/Beatrix changed as well her skin lightened getting a more natural look and her black hair turned emerald green. When they returned Randor had a priest summoned and the couple had a wedding on the spot, this time Keldor watched as several men asked to kiss or dance with the bride even Adam much to the ire of his wives. After the celebration The newly weds got new outfits and gear made. Keldor chose a white outfit like Adams old one with a blue vest trimmed in gold, while Beatrix got an outfit like Evil-Lyn's only white with red overlay instead of deep violet with white overlay. Beatrix however didn't wear a helmet just a hood, her boots were also red thigh highs with white overlay. Adam gave them his villa as a present and Randor pardoned them officially his present was the wedding.*-

Over the next couple weeks Keldor and Beatrix did what they could to help, everything from setting up a remote viewing globe to spy on the evil lords to using their magic to aid in babysitting. The couple just loved Randreena and Dove (Hawk's Daughter) they were a little scared of the twins though.*-

_*-  
Note okay guys last chance to request a hook up or event because I only have about a chapter and a half left. Tomorrow we have an epic battle begin as the fight for the destiny of Eternia takes place. I hope you enjoyed and were entertained, if so please leave a comment/review or fave/follow these things help me chose what to write next. until next time HAVE A NICE DAY!*-


	9. Chapter 9

\- *** A Quest Of Redemption***

NOTE I own nothing of MOTU other than a few figures and DVD sets but no rights they belong to Matel and DC comics. This is the last chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it and the story as a whole, if you would like more stories with one of the hook ups leave a comment or review and I'll see what I can do. Also if you think of a couple to ship I will try that too.

CHAPTER 9*_

*-  
With Serpose revived Adam created a new counsel of the wise, it had veteran warriors and allied leaders with Queen Marlena as head of the counsel. It had quite the list of champions and former villains, Randor, Duncan, Cyclone, Roboto, Keldor, Teela-Na,and Damani representing the Snake Clan with seven other leaders not counting Adam. Masters like Stratos and Buzz-off represented their leaders, in fact many of the princesses that traveled with Adam when he was looking for a bride were on the counsel. *-

Damani had grown in power in all the time she had been at Grayskull, so much so she could size morph and be six inches tall or the size of a large dragon. Thanks to that she has slipped in and taken scales off Serpose when he slept, these scales were used to give the reptilian races a major healing factor. Teela-Na and Duncan had taken the scales and made an instant regeneration potion, then they made a lot of it. Best part a reptilian can take it once and it stays active for life, a human needs a new potion each time. This gave the Snake women quite the advantage.*-

Damani took a supply of regeneration potion to Dark-smoke where she traded it for some of Granamyre's fire, then she had Adam take her to get a branch from Skytree. After she pleaded with him Skytree let her have a rooted branch six feet long, she collected soil from the base of Grayskull and planted the branch from Skytree in it. Next she and Lyn went to the Ram temple and got the Ram Stone, Damani and Lyn with the aid of her father used the magic flame to fuse the Ram Stone and the Skytree branch in Grayskull soil together. This created the Ram staff a totem item that could take away Serpose's power and maybe seal him away.*-

Thankfully Hiss and Hordak were content to retake the Dark hemisphere for now, this gave the champions a chance to build up their forces and upgrade their gear. Zed and Cebiline bought time after the Snakeskin armor upgrade to the Damocles, during this time several Eternians found a love connection with an Etherian. Stratos fell for Peek-a-Blue, Ram-man and Glimer became joined at the hip, Castaspella went gaga over Cambro the giant who was Duncan's number one lab assistant. Damani had become quite powerful but also afraid ,due to her not wanting Adam and the others to find out she was pregnant with twins she would name Adami and Madani. As sneaky as Damani is Marlena wasn't fooled and asked how the morning sickness was, this got everyone's attention. Damani wanted to cry but if she did Adam would know Marlena was right, so she laughed it off saying "Mom really I know I put on a few pounds but do I look that big?"*_

Queen Marlena frowned and said "Damani you are glowing, why are you trying to deny it?"*-

Damani says "I don't want Adam to bench me like he did Hawk or you or Teela-Na when he finds out she is pregnant too."*-

Adam comes over and says "Damani I just worry for you all and the babies you carry, but if it means so much to you you can fight until your first trimester is over." *-

Marlena asks "Adam how many grandkids do you plan to give me?" *-

Adam shrugs as Lyn says " Half a dozen." then smiles as she rubs her belly.*-

With that Adam faints causing everyone to laugh, Marlena looks at Lyn who grins and mutters something about hoping she don't have twins again. After Adam came to they decided they needed to attack soon before they lost half their forces due to pregnancy, since it was happening a lot. Adam made the comment "The war was postponed due a baby boom" this earned a few laughs, but Adam still got the evil-eye from a few women. As evening approached the counsel came up with a plan and they had night shift finish the prep on the transports, this included Teela's new design the Gryphon Glider a massive transport that could in theory wrestle Serpose.*-

Hawk chose to stay back to watch the kids when they make their attack, over the next two days allies show up. Starting with the flyers Dragons, Avions, Andeenians, and Spileans led by Sonara. Then came the agile Cat people of the south lead by Catrine and the northern tribe lead by Carnas. Lastly came the tanks the Caligar (Whiplash's race) and the Rock people. Once everyone was there they headed for Snake Mt.*-

AT SNAKE MOUNTAIN*-

The plan was to have Adam, Lyn , and Damani lead the Snake Clan all on cybercats in a quick strike team to draw out the villains, then the infantry would surround them. The heavy assault forces along with the vehicles and flyers would move in and focus their attacks on Serpos to take him down. Things seldom go as planned, only half the villains came out with an army of robots. Luckily Zed and Cebiline showed up in the biggest warship anyone has ever seen the Amon, it's blasted Serpose with it's particle cannon and electron missiles tearing it up . Unfortunately it regenerated back so it was fine in a minute, the whole time Hiss laughing like a mad man. Adam lept for the right head and Aiden went for the left, they cut the heads off but Srepose pressed against them and they reattached as they healed. Keldor used his Havok staff while Lyn used Damani's Ram staff to weaken Serpose, however the great snake still not going down.*-

The battle had been going on for hours and the champions were losing heart, everytime they took Serpose down it got back up. Their energy was going to run out soon. Damani decided she had to do it she had to go feral, even though she had been warned it could hurt her and the babies if they were to win she had to. With a primal roar that would and did frighten some dragons she went feral and grew, she became even bigger than she ever has before bigger than even Granamyre. The snake men were horrified, Hiss messed himself seeing her. Damani roared again as her claws came out, then in a flash she took a hunk out of Serpose. This is when both the Gryphon Glider and Amon transformed into a humanoid form, they grabbed and tried to pin down the great snake. This let Adam and Aiden once again cut off the side heads. Damani rushed it and bit through it's spine at the base of it's skull killing it, this killed the snakemen's morale. Hiss however said they could revive him with a ritual after the battle, so they fought even harder. Damani yelled "I don't think so Hiss!"*-

With that she ate the three heads, Hiss looked on mortified. At this time Hiss is caught off guard by Entrapta and is entangled in her hair, once he looks into her eyes he just gives up. She shakes her head and sends him into the air where Damani bites him in half . The Snake men surrendered after seeing that, Damani returned to normal commanding them to follow her. The way they snapped to made one thing clear, she didn't have to say that twice. She then lead them out of the battle.*-

Hordak saw this and ordered a full counter assault, however Zed appeared on a Amon's shoulder and ordered his uncle to yield. Hordak transformed his arm into a cannon and fired on Zed, Zed would have died but Roboto came out of nowhere to shield him with his own body. Seeing this Keldor blasted Hordak right between the legs blaster. Hordak let out a scream so high only the Spileans could hear it with their bat like ears, The Horde under Hordak surrendered at Zed's command. Now it was over.*-

The next thing anyone knew Zed was calling his engineering team to fix Roboto saying "I don't care what it takes fix him and do it now!"*-

Over the next couple days Serpose was cut up and salvaged to make potions and research on, as well as put in food stores once found safe to eat. Damani however had a problem due to her going feral in the battle, she now permanently had her animal ears and tail. Adam didn't mind he told her it gave him a handle on her when they had fun, she blushed fire engine red.*-

TIME SKIP ONE YEAR*-

Now that peace was assured most of the Etherians returned home, Adora and Seahawk Took over for Marlena and Randor. The royal couple decided to go to Earth for a visit with Marlena's family. Keldor and Beatrix had their daughter Light Spinner, Teela-Na had Teela a little brother called Connor after Duncan's grandfather. Lyn even had a little boy named Miro after Adam's grandpa. How did Dimani's babies turn out you ask, well due to her feral mode and growth they were born early. Adami was quite strong and agile for being his size, Madani was very agile and wide eyed about everything and boy could she scream. In general the twins were fine other than being born three months early and a little big.*-

At Grayskull*-

Adam and his wives are spending the day relaxing and playing with the kids. Hawk is teaching Dove to fly,Damani is nursing Adami and Madani. Lyn is going over spells with Ellyn while feeding Miro, and Adam is wrestling with Allyn. Damani smiles as she watches her family having fun, she looks down to see her twins have fallen asleep. So she puts them in their bassenetts and sighs looking at their cute little tails and ears like hers, She says "I finally found where I belong, I found my heart , my soul, my redemption."

****THE END****

*-  
Note well that's it guys I hope you liked this little story. If you did leave a comment/review or Fave/follow even being over these things show me an interest in these stories so I know to write more. Until Next Time HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
